


Timentes

by Just_me_being_me



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_me_being_me/pseuds/Just_me_being_me
Summary: The Knights are almost 3 years in the order. Everything went well until someone thought to come and ruin everything.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I’m not the greatest writher but I really enjoy it so I’m just doing it. I hope y’all like this one because I don’t know yet. I you guys have some ideas you can let me know :) 
> 
> Uhm.. Alyssa is alive so is Kepler because I could use them in my story but maybe they die again (evil laugh) and vera has her magic back because I like that idea better :)  
> Ow yeah I wrote this at 2 am so ignore the spelling ahah I just got this idea and I needed to write it down.

After 2 and a half years in the Order we started to fit in. Almost everyone was okay with us but obviously Kepler was still not convinced but we were just doing our thing and she was doing her job. The Knights were happy in the order even Randall, yes even Randall. At first he was kind of annoying but after the difficult year with Praxis and Lilith he started to enjoy the order and finally started to study a little bit harder van his pre-med. I started teaching my own class because some teacher quit teaching and Vera thought about me. Jack and Lilith are both enjoying their time in the order both for other reasons… Vera gave Alyssa a second chance or a third I don’t know anymore but she is back and better than ever. There are still people that don’t trust her but she is doing what she can.

It’s now the start of a new year and everyone is very busy especially Vera because she is the Chancellor of the school. I have to prepare some classes and the other’s need to go to school. 

I was teaching a class when I heard a knock on the door. It sounds crazy but I still get a little anxious because of the incident 3 years ago with Kyle. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Vera’s face there. 

“Hello Chancellor, can I help you?” was the first thing I could come up with. We were very close when she lost her magic I was always helping her but when she got it back she started to push me away again. I tried to tell her over and over again that it was okay to let someone care but she wouldn’t listen to me. “ Mr. Duke can I talk to you” she asked in her chancellor voice how I like to call it. “yes of course, I was just ending this lesson” the students were already packing their stuff when I turned around and it made me laugh a little. “I see we have some people who have other plans” I said when they almost pushed me to get out of the classroom. “come in” I said while bowing a little I don’t even know why I did it. She rolled here eyes at the move I made and walked in “I wanted to talk to you about a rogue practitioner”  
“please not again” when praxis was still around we lost a lot of good people and stuff I don’t want to do that again “how do you know it’s a rogue one?” I asked her  
“there was someone killed in the school and it was not the magic we use” she said while walking around to cover her stress. The last time we had to deal with people like that she lost her magic.  
“Vera …” she looked at me annoyed for calling her with her first name but I don’t care I can see she has a hard time because of the practitioner “stop worrying the Knights and I will catch him or her. You don’t need to worry” I tried to comfort her a little and I seemed to work because she finally stopped walking in circles and looked at me.  
“thank you” she said quietly but I heard it “I will let everyone know that everyone can look out for him or her and keep the rest safe.” After that she walked out of my classroom and i took my phone and send a message to the Knights.

Hamish: Come to the Den. Rogue Practitioner  
Randall: Not again!!!!  
Lilith: Stop complaining and move your ass over here!  
Jack: I have one class left  
Randall: now your going to your classes?  
Jack: Shut up idiot!  
Hamish: JUST COME OVER HERE!


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the reviews on my last chapter it helps a lot to keep going  
> I'm still not sure which direction I want to take with this story but i'm getting there.  
> i wrote this at 2/3 am again so the mistakes are on me :))

“Finally!” I said annoyed because jack was 2 hours late “can we start now?”  
“yeah, sorry I had some errands to run…” Jack said while walking over to the couch were Randall and Lilith were sitting.  
“okay so Vera came by to day and…”  
“oh so now she is talking again” Randall said while rolling his eyes at me.  
“that’s not the point” is said while going to stand behind my bar. Yes I quit but that doesn’t mean I can’t go there. “so vera came by and she told me they found someone who was killed by magic but not ours.”  
“Did someone see if it was a man or woman” Lilith asked  
“No, nobody saw something that’s why Vera asked if everyone could keep an eye around the school. She also asked if we could try to catch him or her or yes she didn't really ask I suggested it” is said while looking at Randall who was looking at me in disgust.  
“So now we need to clean this mess up because you wanted to be on her good side again?” Randall spit at me.  
“Don’t even start!” Gabrielle said. Yes she is also a real knight now it was hard for her to adjust because she was very scared at the beginning because she killed someone without knowing like every one of us.  
“thank you Gabrielle!” I gave her a little smile and she nodded back.  
“So we are just going to search for a roque practitioner without knowing anything” Jack asked very annoyed because we have already done this multiple times now but without knowing anything it isn’t easy.  
“We just need to wait until we see something or someone” I answered “If everything is clear I have a class to teach” I said while walking out of the den.  
\----------------------------

After my classes I went to the temple to tell Vera the news that the Knights will help to find the practitioner. I knocked on the door but she didn’t answer. I opened the door myself but she wasn’t at her desk. I saw that the door to the vault was open so I guessed that she would be down there.  
“vera?” I asked when I saw her sitting on the ground with books in front of her  
“yes?” she said without looking up.  
“what are you doing?” I asked while I walked up to her and sat down next to her.  
“Research” she said coldly and looked at me questioning what I was doing.  
“Researching what if I may ask?”  
“Nothing that I need to share with you” she said. She breathed loudly through her nose and looked straight at me and said “I’m trying to find a spell to not loose my magic again because I don’t want to loose it again” she said looking down at the ground.  
“you could have asked for help you know I would like to help” I answered trying to look her in the eyes. She looked so lost and I want to help her but she is so stubborn.  
“I don’t need help” she said and started to get up to get away from me. This is what I mean but I brought her back to the ground “ what do you think your doing Mr. Duke?” she asked very annoyed trying to get up again.  
“don’t “Mr. Duke” me please. Stop trying to act like everything is fine I see that you are scared. You can be scared you don’t always need to be the cold Grand Magus” I said trying to hold her down to comfort her.  
“I can be scared but I can’t show it you know that! I need to keep everyone safe but I can’t do that until I know that my magic is safe. I can’t live without It anymore you know how hard it was to get it back and to keep it from everyone.” She said and got up  
“I know that but let me help with two people you’re going to find an answer much faster than alone” she looked at the ground and then she looked at me and nodded. “it’s not that bad to ask for help is it” I teased and she rolled her eyes but I saw that she enjoyed it.  
“Shall we start then?” she went to grab some books and put them in my hands.  
‘It’s going to be a long day’ I said to myself but I would do anything for her and she knows it.  
\----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> It's a slow start but we'll get there :)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this one!  
> I know this one was really short but it is a start.


End file.
